Say Something
by Jojo78
Summary: Marshall needs to move on but he's going to give it one last chance. Post Finale, during the balcony scene. What was going on in their heads? Based on the song 'Say Something'. (Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain sight or the song) M/M ONE-SHOT


**This One-Shot was inspired by the Song, Say Something. We all hate the ending for bringing us nothing but heartache, at least to a few of us. It was very TBC if you ask me. Anyways, this just came to me as I listed to the song. I hope you like it. (Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight and most definitely don't own the Song 'Say Something') Post Finale.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>_

_**I'll be the one, if you want me to**_

_**Anywhere, I would've followed you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

"You're my partner. You're my best friend," Marshall spoke words that were killing him deep inside, he didn't know how he could manage the words when they were choking him on the way out.

He's looking at me and I don't know what to say. I know we're partners and even better best friends. _What are you trying to tell me Marshall?_

_**And I am feeling so small**_

_**It was over my head**_

_**I know nothing at all**_

"And I love you," he finally said the words he had wanted to say to her for as long as he could remember. It wasn't surprising to see her green eyes open wide in surprise, he should've expected this. _You're pathetic Mann, did you really expect her to confess her undying love for you?_

He just…her brain stuttered…"Oh" God! He loves me, he loves me! Okay, how do I tell him that I hadn't realized it, but that I might feel the same? Might? _Come on Shannon, you can't tell him that you **might** __have feelings for him when you know it's more than that. _

_**And I will stumble and fall**_

_**I'm still learning to love**_

**_Just starting to crawl_**

_Okay, here I go. I'm just going to tell him that I have feelings for him too. But…what about the cheerleader? Oh God! Can't I have one simple thing in my life?_

Marshall stared hard at her and inwardly sighed, he just needed to get through the rest of the speech he had practiced for the past few days. _It's time to follow in your personal dreams, Mann_._ Even if it's with the wrong woman._

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**Anywhere, I would've followed you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_"Not like that." __Wait, what?!_ Mary couldn't understand what was going on. She was finally going to give whatever could happen between them a chance and he's saying 'not like that'? What does that even mean? You love me, but not like that? _What the hell just happened?_

He saw something in her eyes flicker the moment he took back his words like a coward. But he couldn't put a finger on it, he pacified her and continued.

_**And I will swallow my pride**_

_**You're the one that I love**_

_**And I'm saying goodbye**_

"I love Abigail deeply and because I do, I need you to release me. I need to be free enough to have a life with Abigail and I need you to be OK enough for that to happen." Finally, as much as it pained him, the speech he had rehearsed was finally out in the open space that felt like it had grown between them.

_How can you actually believe this? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?! God Marshall! You can't just tell me you love me and almost on the same damn breath use her name._

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**And anywhere, I would have followed you**_

"Because if you call, I'll come. Every. Time."

_Fat chance you'll get **me **to call **you, **Doofus! _She stared into his cerulean eyes and she couldn't believe those words, they were coming out of his mouth, but were they true? Would he really taking back a promise? Mary looked at his sad tear filled eyes and saw it, he wasn't being honest. Not completely and she wasn't either. It was time to finally open her big mouth for something worthwhile. _Here goes nothing, Ace._

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**Say something**_

"I love you and it's exactly like that," Mary's eyes stared back at him and hoped that he got the message, because come hell and high water, Marshall would NOT marry the redhead.

Marshall froze and stared down at her, his eyes had filled because this had been the hardest conversation he would ever have. Did she really mean what she just said? _Did she just say that she loves me? Loves me, loves me? _

"Are you aware of what you just said?" he asked her before taking a tentative step closer. He could read it in her eyes, she really meant it. She loved him the same way that he loved her.

"Do I ever say anything that I don't mean?" she arched an eyebrow in challenge before her eyes grew wide when his arm snaked around her back and pulled her up against him.

"You can't unsay it, even if you wanted too," he lowered his lips and touched hers in a chaste kiss.

Mary being herself, she stroked her tongue to his pouty lower lip causing him to groan before opening his lips over hers and kissed her like their lives depended on it.

_**Finito**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this lil story. Sorry for the lil detour, I'll post to the other stories soon. :) Please review!<strong>


End file.
